


Prompts Ahoy

by TheFanficFans



Series: Drabble Days [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Black Organization (Meitantei Conan), Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficFans/pseuds/TheFanficFans
Summary: Ficlets and drabbles by DCMK FF Discord members.The prompt words were:closepavementpersonaltroopindicationmagazinedressingentertainmentcancellogNames of authors mentioned in the chapter index!





	1. lumutness

There was no indication that everything would go to hell that day. But then again, to ever consider a smooth execution of the plan was a jinx in itself. Their roles are reversed now. The hunter became the hunted and the prey became the predator. Then again, the line was already too blurry since the beginning, wasn't it?

 

He took a ragged breath as his body slammed onto the pavement, _hard_. 

 

He used that as the opportunity to twist his body forward and wrestle the only weapon he could reach from his enemy—

 

" _Don't. Move._ "

 

Rye shows no mercy, but Scotch was not an opponent he can underestimate either.

 

...


	2. MaraAnn

Puh, that was close, the bullet had crippled his hang glider. The resulting drop out of the sky made him nearly kiss the pavement.

 

He really did not want to make a personal acquaintance with that hard ground. But he really couldn’t cancel the nights entertainment, even if the troop of snipers never failed to show up, dressing like they had never seen a fashion magazine.

 

There was no indication of them stopping, he just could keep on hoping that none of the stray bullets would hit something vital; he did not want to be a name on the death log.

 


	3. SilverSkyWolf37

Draped from the rafters, too high up for even Kaito to see, two huge curtains hung. They billowed, red fabric drawn to either side by complex mechanisms.

Kaito didn’t focus on them for long. He turned his attention to his clothes, checked his suit, checked his tie, checked the magic equipment hidden under his clothes. He was all set.

That didn’t stop his heart from thumping in his chest.

He hasn’t been in front of an audience since Kid, and that had been different.

Kaito felt a smile, a genuine smile, creep across his face.

His heart wasn’t pounding from nervousness.

 ...


	4. TheWaterGoddess

Any night that Cider chose to track you down was _not_ a good one. Cider, for all that he was a mere teen, was one of the top ranking members of the Organisation for a reason. One of the better 'detectives' among the pit-full of assassins. His only hope was that Cider's rumoured mercy would show its hand today, and he may get off scot free.

The night wasn't dark, or at least, not unusually so. But to Akio, it might as well have been. The sheer oppressive black, a forceful, compelling aura of his pursuers gave him tunnel-vision. He could only see the pavement in front of him, hear the pattering of his feet, feel his heart thumping within his chest like a beast, pumping wildly to keep him alive. 

Pity, the poor thing hadn't realised yet – it would be of no use in a few hours. Minutes if he was unlucky. 

"Well, well, well." An amused chuckle escaped the young man leaning against the wall of an alley Akio skidded into. "Not a bad try, but you should have known - you can never escape the Organisation." 

On second thought, minutes might have been hoping too much. He'd be lucky if he could survive the next few seconds.... 

"Please! I – I didn't tell anyone anything!" 

"Lies," Dear god, he sounded so freaking _calm_. Akio hated it. "Never lie to me, I always know. My eyes see only the truth, the one and only truth. But, tell me, Akio-san," a mocking edge crept into that young voice, "how much did you sell that information for? Did the FBI cut you a deal? Did Rye - oh, _sorry_ \- Moroboshi Dai vouch for you? Promise you amnesty?"

Akio's throat clogged up - nothing would work now. Nothing at all. No excuses, no bargains and certainly no pleads for mercy. Today, Cider seemed to be in his ruthless form. Not a shred of mercy in him.

"It seems you got to him first."

_Gin._

Oh god, he'd been right. He was definitely dead meat now.                       

"Gin," Cider said, "I'll handle this fine. Unless you're feeling particularly blood-thirsty and trigger-happy, there's no need for you to stay and do the honours."

 _Do the honours._ This was his life they were talking about, dammit! But, there was a time and place to get a smart-mouth, Akio told himself, and this was not it. 

Gin snared wordlessly. "Very well. Dispose him off properly." 

"Oh don't worry," The dark haired man smiled enigmatically, "You'll never hear of him again."

The moment the blond-haired assassin walked around the corner, Cider pulled out a phone, typing quickly into it. He moved forward, towards Akio, his dark hair brought into sharp relief under the pale moonlight. Akio gulped, "Cider-sama -" 

The man snorted, "Save it. I've got no interest in your grovelling, or whatever it was you were trying to do." He finally looked up from his phone, "Now, listen to me carefully. You've been a good little rat, so far, selling the organisation's info to the authorities...you just had to get caught, didn't you?" 

Wait, what? Did this mean he was going to be spar-? No, Akio gulped, he'd promised Gin, hadn't he? That they'd never hear of him again.                                                              

Cider continued without pause, "I've called someone to pick you up. You're going underground, completely. As repayment for saving your life, you'll tell us everything you know about the Organisation -"

"What? The organi-?"

"Yes, yes, _keep up_ , would you? And if needed, you'll run a few errands for us. We'll guarantee your safety."

"What?"

Cider sighed, "Ah, I'll just let him explain. We'll wait till he comes -"

"Already here."

Akio jumped, never having heard the person approach. Cider seemed unfazed, as usual. The bastard.

"I'll just leave him to you, then."

"Gotcha."

Still too stunned to realise what had occurred, Akio took a moment to re-orient himself, by which time he'd already been manhandled into a car, seat belt strapped across his chest. He turned to face the driver beside him. Questions swam in his mind - what was going on? What did Cider mean? What exactly, would happen to him now. But, what slipped out of his mouth was:

"Who're you?" 

The man - no a teen. Another one, dear god, this country was going to the dogs. _Or actually,_ a voice inside his head spoke up, _it's not. These teens are doing much more than you'd believe, aren't they?_  - turned to face him with a smirk. 

"I'm called Kaitou Kid," his blue eyes twinkled with mischief, "A gentleman first and foremost, who also sometimes moonlights as a thief." 

Kaitou Kid turned around to face the road again, as Akio spluttered and choked on air - _what in the nine levels of hell?_

"Oh, and I also steal gemstones, occasionally." 


	5. SilverSkyWolf37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one technically wasn't for the prompt words, but was written at the same time.

Shinichi didn’t cry. He never had done. He didn’t cry when he saw corpses, murder victims; he didn’t cry when he was poisoned, left to die; he didn’t cry when he had de-aged, became Conan.

Once he’d got close, he’d failed to stop a suicide, something he’d triggered, but he hadn’t cried.

Shinichi couldn’t recall a time when he’d shed a tear from emotion. 

His parents had told him that, even as an infant, he’d always been silent, to a concerning degree. 

After he’d received a permanent antidote, Shinichi felt tears drip down his cheek. 

Maybe he did cry after all.

 


End file.
